


Dinner

by TheAnimeZankyou



Category: Free!, Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fluff, Free Crossover, Future Fic, M/M, sports anime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-25
Updated: 2015-06-25
Packaged: 2018-04-06 02:29:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4204566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAnimeZankyou/pseuds/TheAnimeZankyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kise and Haru are running late to the Dinner party for the police and Aomine and Rin have to go through it on their own. A slight FreexKuroko crossover.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dinner

The male huffed as he pulled his tie to his collarbone. He sighed as his partner wouldn't be joining the dinner until later on. His partner was still working and would be joining him when the party had started. He just felt awkward as he had a plus one but he was showing up alone. The male fixed his tux coat and grabbed the keys that lay in the dish and placed the ring on his finger hinting that he was already taken. He hated wearing the monkey suits but wore one as his partner loved to undress him. He looked dapper but he hated it. The suit matched his dark blue hair and complimented his dark skin. In the words of his partner, he looked absolutely handsome. Stunning even.

"It's only a dinner, Aomine. Calm yourself," he said to himself as he looked in the mirror in his bedroom. The room was quite large as it had a king size bed in the middle of it with a picture of him and partner on their wedding day. It was only them two. There was other pictures of Aomine's family and his husband's family. There was a desk with a laptop in the corner of the room. A walk in cupboard where his and his partners clothes lay. They wished to have an en-suite but that was too expensive for them. With Aomine's new job and the money that his partner had saved up for a few years before they were married, they had saved up quiet a bit to afford a fancy house. It wasn't medium house, it was huge. He made sure that the house was tidy for his husbands return.

-X-

Aomine entered the large room and was fascinated at how far the events committee went to make the place look fancy. There was three long rows of tables with a gold runner along the three of them. There was a bar in the far corner near the stage. In front of the stage there was a large dance floor which had many lights on it. Aomine walked over to his work partner for about a year. They had both graduated from the academies at their home town and applied to work in Kansai. He tapped the male on his shoulder which he turned round and smiled to him. He looked much like a shark with his sharp teeth. It was strange seeing him in blue suit. Usually it was blue uniform which was covered with sweat. They were in charge of street crime and spent many times in a warm car then patrolling the streets after putting on more clothing in case someone attacked them.

"Hey Rin," the red haired male shook Aomine's hand as they greeted each other. Aomine and his husband and Rin and his partner had moved to Kansai as it was suited to all their professions. Aomine and Rin were in the police force and currently they were having the forces' annual dinner which was the first event that both males had attended. For Aomine's husband, they were near the airport for him to fly around the world. Rin's partner was more flexible as he owned a bakery. "Where's your plus one? I thought you said he was coming," the male ran his fingers through his red hair.

"He will be, he's just showing up later. Right now, he is overseas at some conference in Britain. He said something about introducing scones to his store. Where's your partner?" The male asked the dark skinned male.

"He too is currently overseas but he is flying his ride home. He is a pilot. He is on his way home," Rin laughed as it was coincidental that his partner was on his way home and Aomine's husband was flying him home. Both were silently praying that they returned home safely. Though he was a professional pilot, Aomine still worried for him.

"What's your partners name?" Rin asked. The year they spent together they really didn't know each other well. Only trivial things about each other like clothing size or shoe size or the fact that they had other ideas for a profession than a police officer.

"Ryota Kise or Ryota Aomine. What about your partner?"

"You are married to a male?" Aomine nodded his head, not afraid that that people knew that he was gay. "Strangely me too. His name is Haru Nanse or Haru Matsuoka," Rin replied to Aomine question. They just found out why they were partnered up with each other a year back.

-X-

Both males were constantly checking their watches to see how long their partners were taking. They were about an hour away from eating. Both males only had enough energy to say politely that their plus ones were coming. Aomine couldn't hold much small talk without his husband. They weren't allowed to wear any jewellery in the police force as it was health safety. Some people chose too but for Aomine and Rin they didn't wear the ring at all. Many people asked how long he had been married. It had been only a year and half since he married his Kise but they had been together for around 8 years back when they entered third year at high school.

Aomine had mainly stayed beside Rin as they were partners in the force but they tried to expand who they talked to. If they were going to speak with one of the chiefs or constables: they stayed together, other time they drifted apart. Aomine found out some people were quiet snobby. Aomine was worried for Kise as the plane should have landed by now. He always called him when he landed and everyone was getting of the plane. He had to make sure that the plane was secure for some other pilot to use before he could leave.

-X-

Aomine sat outside to check if he could see him. He was getting jealous as many people had their partners and he hadn't seen him in a few days. He had stayed over in Britian for a day before returning home. He watched as little cars drove past. He got his hopes up as they drove past. He knew he was getting a taxi to the dinner as Aomine had dropped Kise of at the airport in their car. He just wanted to hold Kise in his arms and maybe kiss his neck.

"Still no sign of them yet," Aomine shook his head. Rin handed him a glass. Aomine smelt it first as he was driving home and didn't want to be intoxicated.

"It's just a coke," Rin said as he sat beside him with a drink in his own hands. Aomine was getting worried as he hadn't received a call yet. Even if he was working, he would get a buzz from his phone, knowing that it was Kise as he had a special vibration. "There was probably an issue over in Britain that they had to stop flying," Rin placed a hand on Aomine's shoulder. Aomine sipped the juice as he watched out for his husband.

"Aren't you worried? Your husband might be with mine," Rin shrugged.

"He doesn't like it when I worry about him," Aomine knew Kise hated it when Aomine would worry over him but the dark skinned male couldn't help it: he was in love and would always worry for him. Aomine sighed and stood up and fixed his trousers before heading back up the stairs. All he could do now was wait for him.

-X-

Kise rushed down the stairs holding onto his hat. He already knew that he was late. His bag hitting against his body when he ran. He so dearly missed Aomine. His legs felt like jelly: wouldn't be too long until he collapsed. He saw someone jumping into a taxi, the one that he wanted. His heart was still pounding, sweat rushed down his neck and soaked his hair.

"The empire building, please," the passenger had said. Kise knocked on the window before they drove off. The passenger was going to the same place as him.

"I'm heading in the same direction. There is a police force dinner. Would you mind if I joined you?" the passenger opened the door and allowed Kise in. The blonde haired male jumped inside and sat at the door while the other male sat at the door. They needed to have space as they were complete strangers.

"I'm Ryota Aomine," the blonde male introduced himself with his hand held out to the other male. The other male took his hand.

"Haruka Matsuoka," he introduced himself. Kise brought out his phone to call Aomine bus realised that his phone had died. He knew that he would be worried. He wanted to make it up to him in some way but he was still shaking, for now he desperately needed him. He looked to his hands to see that they were shaking.

"May I borrow your phone? I need to call my partner," the male shook his head.

"I have no credit to make a phone call or even text," Kise sighed as he knew Aomine would be pissed. Th blonde took of his hat and placed it on the seat between the males. Kise somehow couldn't look at him directly in the face. He just glanced at the bluenette who sat so stiff. He didn't know what to say to him. Kise stared out the window, keeping an eye on the other male just for safety. He didn't know the male at all. He was probably harmless but he didn't know that. He ran a hand through his wet locks and spiked his hair up. He looked even sexy with shorter hair.

"Are you a plus one?" Haru asked Kise, the said male nodded his head. You could probably guess with his shirt and his hat.

"I'm with Daiki Aomine. He is my husband," he whispered the last part as the driver could be homophobic. "What about you?"

"I'm also a plus one. My partner is Rin Matsuoka," Kise had heard that name somewhere before. He was sure that Aomine had mentioned it before but he couldn't place a finger on it. It would annoy him until he knew what it was.

-X-

The taxi pulled in front of the building. Both males were in shock at how beautiful it was. They both payed half of the taxi fare then ran up the stairs. Kise held onto his hat and bag as he ran. Haru held onto his bag as he too ran up the stairs. They were both desperate to see their partners. They hadn't seen them in a few days. Kise felt the jelly in his legs again. He was feeling the headache. His eyes were closing but he forced them open. He loosened his tie as he was badly sweating.

Kise gave his name and his bag to be placed in the cloakroom. The attendant placed Kise's bag besides Aomine's jacket. Kise rushed into the hall to see his partner at the far end talking to some male with red hair. For some reason, he wasn't jealous at all as he could see the sparkle in the wedding ring. Kise sneakily walked over to him making sure to say out of sight. He kept his eyes locked on him. He looked so handsome in his tuxedo. He rarely wore one so it was a lovely sight to see.

When Kise was close, he wrapped his arms around his waist and kissed his neck. Aomine shuddered at the feeling. The bluenette felt Kise place his head on his back with the peak of his hat pointing into his back. Kise pulled back when he spun found and kissed his lips gently.

"Hey, sweetie," Aomine kissed the tip of his nose. Aomine heard his work partner greet his partner as well. "Where have you been?" He asked as the he kissed the blonde's neck. It had been so long since Aomine had done so. He felt Kise began to shake in his arms. Aomine wrapped a protective arm around his waist and pulled him in close as his other hand went into his hair. Softly, he stroked the back of his head.

"The plane...there was...an engine failure. Safely landed though. All tyres burst...Oh god I was so scared that I would of killed the passengers," Kise wrapped his arms around his neck while he removed his hat. He hid his face in the nape of his neck. Aomine held him close as he shook. He tried to sooth his scarce husband.

"You did well. Everyone is still alive, thanks to you," he cooed as he kissed his cheek. The bluenette saw that Rin was holding his husband. He too was scare of the whole ordeal.

Aomine kept his arm around his waist as Kise broke the embrace.

"Rin? This is my husband, Ryota. Ryota this is my partner, Rin Matsuoka," Kise held his hand out to the red haired male. He saw the male he shared the taxi with. They both smiled at each other as they realised that there husband's were partners with the other husband.

"Haru, this is Aomine, he is my partner," Haru shook hands with Aomine. The four males happily charted amongst themselves. Aomine held onto Kise throughout the night. Kise never wanted to move from the heat.

-X-

During the meal, Kise found out that Murasakibara worked for Haru. Both Aomine and Kise laughed. They were shocked that he didn't eat all the food. He hadn't grown up, he was still a giant baby. They were shocked that he was great cook.

"How did you know Murasakibara?" Haru asked as he stuffed his face with some mackerel. They watched as his eyes lit up when he saw the fish. It was like a child on Christmas.

"He were on the same basketball team in middle school. He was a beast,"

"Basketball. You any good?" Rin asked them.

"I played for Japan for two years before joining the police and Kise came 3rd at nationals level. In middle school, we were the top of the league," the two male's eyes widened.

"So you were pretty good," both males nodded at Haru's statement. Many people were interested in Kise's profession as many males recognised him from their daughters wall.

"Why did you give up modelling? My daughter cried for three days straight. God knows why?" Kise held Aomine's hand. He loved modelling but he had to give up. He did t want to upset his fans but he had done so.

"I wanted to be in a committed relationship and I was constantly away doing shoots for famous designers. So I quit modelling and Daiki left basketball so we could be together," many of the ladies awed as they gave up their passion to be with each other. They nudged their partners in the side as they had never done anything like that. Aomine stroked Kise's thumb gently. He was still numb after the flight and he was upset that a fan was upset.

-X-

Aomine held onto Kise as they rocked back and forward on the dance floor. They didn't really care if people knew that they were gay. They were in love and nothing in the world could tear them apart. Aomine felt Kise become heavy on his shoulder. There was an hour left to the party.

"Babe, let's go home. You have major jet-lag and still shook up from your shift," Kise shook his head.

"I was late and I'm so sorry for that," Aomine sighed and kissed the top of his head. Kise still kept his eyes closed as they gently rocked. Their was many different couples on the dance floor. There was many straight couples, some gay couples, some lesbian couples and there was some people who danced alone. They liked it that way.

"I know and when you wake up, I'm going to punish you," Kise was quiet excited to be punished by his husband, it seemed fun. He couldn't help but grin at the thought of being punished. The blonde woke up and lifted his heavy head of Aomine. It was so comfortable lying there. Kise held his hand and lead him to the door. Aomine got the message and said goodbye to Rin and Haru. Kise wished he could see Haru again as he enjoyed conversing with him. He seemed an interesting person.

-X-

Aomine rolled of a sweaty Kise and allowed him to snuggle into him. He was so exhausted from giving the punishment. Kise's skin was purple from all the marks that he had left him. Luckily, Kise had two weeks off so no one saw the bites. Kise was panting heavily as Aomine was persist that he would feel so good five times. Kise lay his head on a Aomine's bare chest. The blonde lay an arm on his stomach grasping his husband's hand while Aomine wrapped and arm securely around his waist. Kise kept looking at the ring on his husband's hand. It belonged there. He belonged to him and vice versa. He was he happiest man when he proposed. He can't believe that they had changed so much just the be with the one they love. He wouldn't change it for the world. They hadn't realised how fast their lives were changing.

-X-

**Author's Note:**

> AN: I hope you liked this little drabble. Please review and tell me your thoughts. I do take constructive criticism but please don't be anonymous as I like to reply to people who tell me ways on how to improve.


End file.
